The present inventive concept relates to encoders, and more particularly, to encoders for reducing flicker.
In image processing, flicker or flickering may be observed in a current frame when its image information diverges unexpectedly from that in a previous frame. For successive frames, a human's visual system may respond more sensitively to flickering that occurs in a background domain including a non-moving object than to flickering that occurs in a domain including a moving object.